


That Should Be Me

by yikestozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kids Doing Dumb Shit, M/M, but no matter what they all love each other, feelings are hard, feelings change, no IT, only the four core are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Richie Tozier watched in despair as they held hands. He noticed the way Stans face lit up with laughter and love as Bill made a joke. He acted as if it didn’t faze him. He had to. You can’t betray your best friend like that.Richie had liked him first. Before Bill. Before anybody. By all means Stanley was his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chapter thing so.. yep.  
> ps UNDERRATED SHIPS
> 
> update: this went the complete opposite way i wanted it to go, i wanted there to be no happy ending and for richie to be sad lmao... i love my boy too much... I WANTED SLOW BURN BUT I SUCK AT IT UGH

Stan and Bill have been dating for almost a year. They didn’t go around saying “in so and so days we would be dating for a year”, their relationship was very lowkey to not make the other losers feel awkward. That was not the case for one loser though.

 

Richie Tozier watched in despair as they held hands. He noticed the way Stans face lit up with laughter and love as Bill made a joke. He acted as if it didn’t faze him. He had to. You can’t betray your best friend like that.

 

Richie had liked him first. Before Bill. Before anybody. By all means Stanley was _his_.

 

Richie and Stanley had met in 5th grade, it was love at first sight. Well for Richie that is. He loved how clean he was, and how put together he was. Stan was the smartest in the whole school, and he was the prettiest without trying. No scratch that, he was _gorgeous_. He was perfect.

 

There was a time when it was just them. Stan and Richie. Before the losers came. At one point Richie thought Stan liked him back. Stan would always find ways to touch him, and he would do that same to Stan. Then Bill came.

 

Richie stepped back. Bill and Richie quickly became best friends and Bill would go on and on about how much he loved Stan. He had to step back, he couldn’t hurt his friend like that. It was useless anyways. As soon as Bill came Richie could tell that Stan had lost interest in him, if there was any to began with, and was in love with Bill.

 

Then the losers came and Richie thought Eddie was pretty cute. Thought Eddie would help him move on. But then he would look at Bill and Stan holding hands and all he could think was,

 

 ‘ _That should be me.’_


	2. False Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie happily approached Richie, stars in his eyes as if Richie had created the world. ‘Right on time. As always.’ Richie noted as they started their routine walk to the school.
> 
> Richie felt bad as they walked. Eddie loved him, he could tell. Eddie was really bad at hiding a crush. It was cute. Eddie was cute. But Richies heart belongs to Stanley Uris.
> 
> Richie wanted to move on, he loves Stan, but he thinks he could love Eddie too.

Laying with him was a dream. Because it was. Richie knew he would wake to his alarm any second, but right now he didn’t have to. He could drink in Stanley all day, hands intertwined, skin on skin, lips on lips. Stans kisses were always open mouthed, and Richie loved it. Stan’s curls fell perfect on his head, soft, and perfect for richie to run his hands through. Richies dreams didn’t always get sexual but when they did they were sensual, and barely sexual. He dreamt of him every night.

 

“Wake up. Richie, wake up. I love you.”

 

Richie woke up to his alarm for school, and sighed sadly as he got up to get ready for school. Every day was torture with them. All lovey dovey in front of him.

 

Eddie lives a block away from him and so they always walk to school together, but Richie doesn’t feel like seeing Eddie today, acting in his typical Richie Tozier Character. ‘I only want to see _him_.’ he thought as he closed the door to his house, his mother still drunkly asleep on the couch.

 

Eddie happily approached Richie, stars in his eyes as if Richie had created the world. ‘Right on time. As always.’ Richie noted as they started their routine walk to the school.

 

Richie felt bad as they walked. Eddie loved him, he could tell. Eddie was really bad at hiding a crush. It was cute. Eddie was cute. But Richies heart belongs to Stanley Uris.

 

“Is something wrong, Rich?”

 

“Hm? Oh I’m fine just thinking..”

 

Richie barely talked the whole walk to school. Eddie looked sad. Richie wanted to make Eddie feel better. Richie also wanted to move on, he loves Stan, but he thinks he could love Eddie too.

 

“Hey Ed’s?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Eddie says happily as he looks to Richie, his pupils taking up most of his eyes.

 

“Would you like to go out some time?”

 

Richie saw Eddie blush as he came up with what to say. It was adorable.

 

“Like a date??? Um, yea I’d love to..”

 

Richie smiled at him as they continued the walk to school.

 

They soon reached the school, walking in. Richie, Stan, Eddie, and Bill somehow got lockers all next to each other so when they got to their respective lockers, Richie saw them. Surprisingly open for being a gay couple in the 80’s. Richie watched sadly as they held hands.

 

Eddie noticed this, looking to where Richie was looking. He didn’t get the idea though, instead saying,

 

“We can do that too.”,

 

before taking Richies hand in his, making Richie smile some. _It did make him feel better._


	3. New Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Eddie came around things haven’t been the same. I would look at Bill and see he was looking at Eddie, I get it, he’s new to the friend group and he is kinda cute... but that’s not the problem, the problem is I didn’t mind. I was okay with it. The thing I wasn’t okay with was that Richie and Eddie were dating. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would look at them holding hands and all I could think was,
> 
>  
> 
> ‘That should be me.’

Stans POV:

 

Ever since Eddie came around things haven’t been the same. I would look at Bill and see he was looking at Eddie, I get it, he’s new to the friend group and he is kinda cute... but that’s not the problem, the problem is I didn’t mind. I was okay with it. The thing I wasn’t okay with was that Richie and Eddie were dating.

 

I would look at them holding hands and all I could think was,

 

‘ _That should be me._ ’

 

Of course I felt guilty every time I thought that, which was beginning to become a lot. This went on for about 4 weeks and I could tell Bill liked Eddie and I liked Richie. We obviously didn’t like each other anymore and that was okay. We were young when we started dating, at the ripe age of 12. We’re now almost 13.

 

Deep down I think i’ve always _Loved_  Richie _,_ I had to take action, so I called Bill over.

 

3rd person:

 

Once Bill knocked on the door Stan was letting him in and grabbing his hand pulling him up the stairs to Stans neat room.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Stan said as he closed and locked his door, once done he walked to where Bill was sitting, on Stans bed.

 

“Let’s cut the crap, you love Eddie and I love Richie, and that’s okay,”

 

Stan took Bills hand in his,

 

“I loved you. I really did but this is okay. We were young when we started this relationship and falling out of love is normal.”

 

Bill had felt bad about how he felt, but Stan was so smart and reassuring he knew it was okay. He nodded with a small okay passing his lips.

 

“Wuh-we s-s-s-should probably bra-brake up then ruh-right?”

 

Stan nodded. Bill smiled slightly, looking down at their still intwined hands before taking a long breath.

 

“I really loved you too...”

 

Another breath, he was trying to say all this without stuttering.

 

“... Consider us officially broken up.”

 

He did it. Stan was amazed and proud, he pulled Bill into a big hug telling him ‘good job’ over and over.

 

“Now we just need to hope Richie and Eddie somehow fall in love with us.”

 

Stan said jokingly, but at the same time he wasn’t joking.

 

“Guh-good thing we saved out fuh-first ka-kisses right?”

 

Bill joked back.

 

-

 

Bill stayed the night at Stans that night. They stayed up all night talking about how much they like Richie or Eddie, and Stan finally got all the ‘That should be me’’s out of his system.


	4. IMPORTANT

So I absolutely hate this, I think the writing is some of my best work but honestly the story is all over the place so I think I might discontinue this and delete it, so I need to know, do you think I should continue it, or discontinue it?? If you like my writing but didn't like this work know that I do have other works on my account so please check them out!! So yeah comment what you think I should do and thanks for your time!!


	5. Change Of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very convenient plot devices in this one because i HATE THIS STORY AND WANNA GET IT DONE

Richie and Eddie had been a month into their relationship when Stan and Bill told them they broke up. Then things started to change.

 

Richies interest peaked in Stan. Richie would look at Stan only to catch him looking back at him.

 

Richie would look at Bill to see him looking at Eddie, then Richie would look at Eddie to find him looking back at Bill

 

‘This is weird, I was actually pretty happy being with Eddie.’ Richie would think. This went on for 3 weeks.

 

Richie had enough. So he called Eddie over.

 

Once Eddie got there Richie brought him to his room, walking quietly up the stairs to not wake his asleep mother.

 

“What’s up.”

 

Eddie asked once in Richies room.

 

“What’s up is Stan and Bill like us and we like them.”

 

Eddie thought about this for a moment before cracking up.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Richie asked to which Eddie responded,

 

“Maybe we should all be in a poly relationship.”

 

“ED’S WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

Eddie instantly started laughing again, holding his stomach as if it hurt. Richie sighed but smiled none the less at his boyfriend, before speaking once more.

 

“Ed’s be serious,”

 

Richie grew quiet causing Eddie to stop laughing in concern. Richie was still standing near the door with Eddie sitting on Richies bed, Richie moved to sit on his bed before speaking,

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

Richies voice was barely audible, but Eddie still heard him, growing sad he thought. Sure he loved Richie but he loved Bill. ‘Why do relationships have to be so complicated?’

 

Then he spoke,

 

“Of course I love you but I know you have loved Stan since 5th grade and still do. I know you love me, but you should be with Stan and I love Bill more than you, no offense.”

 

Eddie started giggling again causing Richie to smile and giggle too before realizing what Eddie had said.

 

“Wait.. How did you know I’ve loved Stan since 5th grade?”

 

This put a smirk on Eddie’s face.

 

“Don’t be mad at me but.. I read your diary.”

 

Richie could never be mad at Eddie.


End file.
